Más que una pseudociencia
by Annbones
Summary: Le han mentido. ¿Por qué se confiesan ahora?


Sé que van a pedir mi crucifixión al final… pero espero que el resto de la historia lo merezca ;)

Y no, como ya dije, que más quisiera que Bones fuera mío, sólo escribo para hacer feliz a mi musa, y espero que aunque sea a algunas personas más…

**Más que una pseudociencia**

- Te hemos mentido – el tono de la Dra. Brennan no era en absoluto de culpa, por más que estuviera reconociendo una mentira, sólo era tan decidido como siempre.

A su lado, como habitualmente, el agente Booth, su expresión sí era un tanto de culpa. No es que a la Dra. Brennan le gustara mentir, pero para él era un tema de conciencia.

- Entiendo – digo, manteniendo mi postura profesional - ¿Se puede saber en qué me han mentido? – pregunto, entrelazando las manos para sujetar la pierna que tenía cruzada, mientras escrutaba sus rostros atentamente.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esas miradas que se dirigían como si no hubiera nadie delante. Sólo miradas.

Antes, hace un par de años, al menos hablaban. Ignorándome, pero hablaban. Ahora ya no les hacía falta ni siquiera eso para comunicarse.

Como si se dieran ánimo mutuamente, la antropóloga y el agente asienten al mismo tiempo y voltean nuevamente a verme.

- Sobre el caso de Gemma Harrington – comienza el agente Booth.

- ¿Ahora vais a decirme que tampoco era vuestro primer caso? – intento bromear para aligerar la tensión que comenzaba a respirarse en el aire.

- No – responde ella tajantemente – En realidad es sobre lo que ocurrió después del caso – prosigue sin siquiera prestar atención al agente que comenzaba a enrojecer.

Algo había ocurrido después del caso. Algo más aparte de esa pelea delante de la madre de la víctima que provocó que se distanciaran por más de un año. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi libro no podía estar tan equivocado!

- Realmente no fue después del caso, Huesos – acota el agente recobrando su pose de macho alfa dominante – Al menos, no después de que condenaran al juez.

- Fue cuando ya lo teníamos resuelto – argumenta ella.

- Digamos entonces que fue después de finalizada la investigación, ¿de acuerdo? – propone conciliador.

- De acuerdo – responde ella, y ambos esbozan una sonrisa que me hace replantearme la situación.

Aquí hay mucho más.

- Creo que lo importante en este momento es qué fue lo que pasó – retomo mi papel de psicólogo, por un momento me había perdido observando la interacción de esta extraña pareja -.

Ambos se miran nuevamente, pero esta vez es él quien comienza a hablar.

- Eh… bien, pues… sí, lo que pasó, claro – vacila, puedo ver que el agente trata de encontrar las palabras – En realidad…

- Booth y yo sí tuvimos sexo esa noche – aclara la Dra. con su habitual espontaneidad sin hacer caso de la mirada de reproche del agente.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto, por un segundo creí haber escuchado…

- ¿Tienes problemas de audición, Sweets? – pregunta la Dra. en su tono profesional – He dicho que Booth y yo si tuvimos relaciones sexuales esa noche – continua levantando la voz, al tiempo que el agente enrojece y trata de detenerla colocando la mano en su brazo.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo, tal vez demasiado fuerte – Pero… pero si…- no puedo hilvanar bien mis pensamientos.

Me paro, y comienzo a pasear por el despacho con las manos en los bolsillos, como lo hago habitualmente cuando estoy pensando algo importante.

La pareja sentada en el sofá no se inmuta en lo más mínimo ante mi paseo nervioso. Sólo me miran, ella calmada, él algo más nervioso.

- Pe…pero… es decir… - los señalo, me tomo la cabeza – O sea… ustedes dos… - esta información es demasiado, creí que compartimentalizar un beso era una cosa, pero ¿sexo?. Ni en un millón de años lo hubiera visto venir.

- Nos acostamos, Sweets, ¿de acuerdo? – el agente se para y abre las manos - Eso fue todo, el resto pasó tal cual te lo contamos- se gira hacia la antropóloga y estira su mano – Vamos, Huesos, tengo hambre-.

- ¡No! – mi fuerte exclamación los detiene cuando él ya tiene la mano en la puerta – No pueden irse así como así. Tenemos que analizar las razones y las implicancias posteriores de este hecho.

- Dr. Sweets, las razones fueron un alto nivel de alcohol y una fuerte atracción de tipo sexual. Implicancias posteriores no hubo ninguna, al día siguiente fuimos capaces de trabajar juntos – explica la Dra. en su tono científico habitual.

- Aunque… terminamos peleando… - acota él, inclinando la cabeza a un costado para mirarla.

- Eso fue por otros motivos – contesta ella, evitando su mirada.

- Por el motivo que sea, y más allá de si hubo o no implicancias, necesitamos hablar de este tema – con voz conciliadora y un ademán de la mano los invito nuevamente a sentarse.

Ambos se acomodan de nuevo en el sofá, no sin antes dirigirse otra de sus miradas, mientras yo intento ordenar mis ideas.

_¿Por dónde debería empezar? ¿Preguntar por qué se acostaron? ¿Preguntar si alguna vez lo repitieron o al menos si tuvieron el deseo? O… ¡espera un momento!._

- Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan – comienzo ceremoniosamente, al tiempo que los observo atentamente, hace un tiempo que tengo la sensación de notar cambios en su dinámica, concretamente desde el nacimiento del bebé de Ángela y Hodgins.

- ¿Por qué eligen decirme la verdad precisamente en este momento? – pregunto entrelazando las manos, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Para mi sorpresa, luego de la mirada de rigor entre ellos, ambos enrojecen como niños cogidos en una travesura. En el agente no es algo del todo raro la vergüenza, pero en la Dra. definitivamente sí lo es.

He acertado.

¡Lo sabía! Algo más está sucediendo entre ellos.

El agente abre la boca para contestar, cuando comienza a escucharse un sonido agudo e insistente.

- ¡Lance! ¡Lance! – una voz aguda, perteneciente a mi novia Daisy resuena en mis oídos, mientras su mano me sacude – Te has quedado dormido en el diván, te dije que anoche no debíamos hacer nada, sabía que estabas muy cansado, amor… -.

- ¿Ah..? Oh, - no puedo evitar la desilusión al darme cuenta de que todo fue un sueño - Daisy, gracias por despertarme – A pesar de la interrupción, agradezco que fue ella y no algún jefe o paciente.

- Sólo venía a saludarte – responde mi novia con una sonrisa coqueta y añade – Por cierto, el agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan vinieron a hablar contigo, pero se fueron al verte dormido- con un gesto añade - Parecían realmente nerviosos, ¿sabes?-.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? (sonríe mientras esquiva las piedras)<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
